14 Things To Hate
by excusemesirx
Summary: James Potter found a piece of paper lying on the ground with his name written on the top of it.


James was very confused. He was in the Common Room alone, which was a very rare site by itself. The teenager had caught something out of the corner of his eye. Someone was going up the girls dormitory stairs when someone's paper slipped out of their bag. He was just sitting there, staring very determined at that piece of paper. There were a lot of people around the common room, so he couldn't just get up and pick up the piece of paper. Why was he so interested in this piece of paper? It had his name on it.

Multiple hours later, the Common Room was almost clear. When the last group of girls headed up the stairs, he ran over and picked up the piece of paper.

**14 Things I Hate About James Potter**

James frowned, but continued reading.

**14. The way that, when he's around his friends, he's a jerk.**

He was _not _a jerk when he was around his friends! And who wrote this list anyways, to be saying such things about his friends? James found no name, but continued reading.

**13. The way that he thinks that he is everything because he scored a goal in Quidditch.**

Hey! He does not… never mind. He does.

**12. The way that he looks at a girl in a short skirt.**

He doesn't think that! That's Sirius! Not him… well, maybe sometimes.

**11. The way that he has to prank everyone all of the time.**

That's because that's who he is, he's a Marauder. He has to prank people.

**10. The way that, when he's with his friends, he can make anyone burst out laughing in dead silence.**

He was very confused now. That wasn't something that someone would hate, well, maybe Lily Evans who loves silence.

**9. The way he looks after Lily Evans rejects him.**

Well, I suppose that that is something that someone would hate.

**8. The way that he always sneaks out and doesn't expect anyone to notice.**

WHAT? Somebody noticed? Well, obviously, if they wrote this list.

**7. The way that he is loyal to his friends.**

This is something to hate?

**6. The way that he always has to run his hand through his hair(even though it's perfect)**

Again with the whole hate thing. He would have understood it if it wasn't for the added section.

**5. The way that his eyes change colors, depending on what he's wearing and what mood he's in.**

No comment.

**4. The way that he makes me laugh all of the time.**

…………………

**3. The way that he brightens the room, just by being in it.**

Well, obviously. That's who he is, he is just _that _amazing.

**2. The way that I'm in love with him, and he will never know.**

Who wrote this list?

**1. The way that he is irrevocably in love with Lily Evans, even though she refuses him.**

James looked upon the list with a frown on his face. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the girls dormitory stairs. Alexis Moore stood at the foot of the stairs, almost crashing into James.

"Oh, sorry." Alexis told him.

"It's fine. Hey, do you recognize this handwriting?" James asked her, showing her the list. She looked at it, a unreadable expression flashing across her face, which luckily James didn't notice.

"No, I don't recognize it." Alexis said, walking briskly across the Common Room to pick up her bag. As James watched her, he leaned against the doorframe, his heart seeming to want to pound out of his chest. As she walked back over to him, a thought hit James so abruptly that he thought that he would fall down.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked, concern showing clearly across her face.

"I'm fine." James told her. He swallowed and opened his mouth. Nothing came out of it, so Alexis just looked at him strangely and begun to climb up the stairs.

"Alexis!" James said loudly. She turned around on the stairs.

"What?"

"Would… would you…"

"Spit it out, James." Alexis said impatiently.

"Wouldyouliketog otoHogsmeadewit hme?"

"What? Sorry, speak a tiny bit slower James."

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked and Alexis was shocked.

"Um… yeah, sure." Alexis said, smiling at him. She turned around and begun to climb back up the stairs.

"Alexis! Come back down the stairs." Alexis turned around and begun climbing back down.

"Yes?" she was pulled into a tight hug before he released her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I recognize your handwriting."


End file.
